Vongola's vampire
by Kotoria
Summary: Tsuna knows that his guardians're hiding something away from him...But when he found out the true...what'll he do?. Manly 7227, I think...
1. Chapter 1

Rating: T

Pairing: mainly 7227, but slight 6996, a little R27 and hint R80…( I don't know why it turns out like this, seriously).

Warning: I mention of blood several times in here, and some violent…

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

A/N: My second long fic…Hope you guys like it.

This has been beta'd by Bluestar4982.

Vongola's Vampire

Chapter 1

Tsuna stares at the room's ceiling, then starts rolling on his bed. It's nearly midnight but he can't sleep. He turns around and sighs_. 'I shouldn't drink that much coffee. But that damn paperwork was so boring… And how should I balance between paperwork and dealing with mafia'?_ He sighs again.

Just when Tsuna thinks about going out to get a cup of water, he hears some footsteps outside his room. His hand reaches out to grab his gloves, but then he drops them when hearing a familiar voice.

"How's he today? Any luck?"

"Well, not too much. And Chrome got injured by him."

"What? Seriously, why can't he be a little nicer, huh?"

At first Tsuna thinks Reborn and Yamamoto are talking about one of his guardians, but the next part of the conversation makes him change the thought.

"Go get Mukuro. I'll go down there and talk to him."

"Reborn, you sure you don't want to tell Tsuna? Maybe he can think of something."

"No. Dame-Tsuna is already busy enough with his work."

"But still, we first did this to help him, didn't we?"

"I know that. And that's the reason why we have to deal with this ourselves."

"Got it Reborn. I'll go get Mukuro."

Tsuna blinks. What the hell are Reborn and Yamamoto talking about? He slowly crawls out of his bed and opens the door. He can see Yamamoto turn left at the end of the hall, while Reborn turns right. Tsuna steps outside and follows his rain guardian. After all, it'll be much easier than following Reborn.

After a few turns, Yamamoto stops at Mukuro's room and knocks on the door.

"Mukuro? I need you to help me with something."

The door opens, and an annoyed Mukuro steps outside.

"It's about _him_ again, isn't it? Tch, my sweet Chrome got a bad cut just because of him," he grumbles.

"I know that Mukuro, but this is Reborn's order."

"Fine, you know, we can just kill him, that would be much easier."

"You can talk to Reborn about that. But anyway, let's go." The rain guardian turns around and starts walking.

"Fine…" The mist guardian mumbles and follows Yamamoto.

'_Why the hell is this place so big?'_ was Tsuna's first thought when following his two guardians around the Vongola's mansion. He feels like they've been walking for hours, and is surprised when Yamamoto can remember all the turns and goes upstairs and then downstairs. Finally, they get to a small hall with about 5 doors. Tsuna hides behind a nearby corner and keeps track of things from there.

"What took you so long Mukuro?" Reborn gives the two guardians a glance.

"You don't need to know. And I want an explanation for my Chrome's injury."

"Well, you should ask Yamamoto, not me. I wasn't there at that time. Can we just start now? I need to sleep too, ya know? " Reborn gives a demanding look at the mist guardian.

"Ok." Mukuro signs and pulls out his weapon. "Why can't you just do this alone? You remember where the real door is, right?" he mumbles.

"Of course I do, but I just want to see your performance." Reborn smirks a little.

Mukuro curses as the wall starts to change. The five doors disappear, but another one suddenly appears from the wall.

"There. And be quick. I need to get back to my Chrome, too."

"Don't worry. I only need about…one hour." Reborn gives a devilish smile then opens the door and goes inside.

Tsuna can't believe in his eyes. _What the hell is going on?_ Several thoughts run through his mind but nothing makes sense. His attention turns to the door Reborn's just walked in. _What's hidden in it? _And once again, several thoughts appear in his mind. But before he can think of something, he hears the door open and quickly looks in that direction.

"How'd it go Reborn?" Yamamoto asks when Reborn steps outside.

"Well, he apologies about Chrome's injury." Reborn looks at Mukuro.

"Only that? Anything else?"

"Well, just the same as usual. I don't know if he can survive over next week… After all, he's still a human."

"You know, we can just kill him. That would be a lot easier…" Mukuro mumbles.

" Don't know. Maybe it's a good solution..."

Tsuna can't hear the rest of the conversation since he had silently moved away from the wall and goes back to his room. He collapses on the bed. '_It's a miracle that I still remember the way back_.' He puts a pillow under his head His heart's still pounding fast after what has happened. Tsuna closes his eyes, but before falling into sleep, there's still one question in his mind.

_What're his guardians hiding from him?_

I think I'll publish chapter 2 this weekend...And if you like this, please comment~


	2. Chapter 2

Vongola's vampire

Chapter 2

" Tenth, it's 8 already. Have you awaked yet?"

" Yes…I'll go out in 10 minutes…"

" Ok Tenth. Reborn says there're tons of paperworks waiting for you."

" What? You said _tons_?"

" Uh yes. But I'm sure that Tenth can handle all of them. I'll be going first then."

Tsuna opens his eyes and tries to get up. _Damn those paperwork_. Then last night's memories come back to him. He remembers Yamamoto said something about how they wanted to help him, but perharps it didn't go well. Tsuna blinks_. What are thay hiding from me?_ He wonders while massaging his forehead_. I'll never drink those coffee again_. He mumbles.

Tsuna's sitting in his office, signing and writing like crazy but the amount of works doesn't seem to be lessen even a little.

" Boss, can I come in?" Tsuna looks up as he hears a small voice at the door.

" Sure." The door opens, and a girl with purple hair comes in.

" Good morning Boss." She says hesitantly.

" Good morning Chrome. Is there something you need?"

" Reborn told me to give these to you." She places a pile of papers on Tsuna's desk.

Tsuna stares. Seriously, if it was brought to him by someone else, he would have cursed them and given out some death glares. But he can't do that with Chrome. _Damn Reborn_. Instead, he smiles and says " Thank you Chrome." And puts them on another side of the desk. Then he notices the bandage on Chrome's arm.

" When did you get that?"

" Oh this? I-I accidentally cut myself when cooking, sorry Boss."

" Really Chrome?" Tsuna raises an eyebrown.

" Y-Yes Boss." She looks at the floor.

" Chrome, I know you and the other are hiding something from me. And I want to know what that is."

" B-Boss, I can't tell you. You were just trying to help you, but things didn't go as we planned-"

" What are you saying?"

" Sorry, I can only tell you that much. Don't tell the others what I said, please." She then quickly runs to the door, leaving a confused Tsuna behind.

Tsuna starts to think. He can persuades Chrome to tell him all the details, but that what Reborn would do, not him. Tsuna shakes his head. Maybe he should asks someone else, someone that is easy-going and friendly, someone that never denies him, someone like…

" Yamamoto!" Tsuna knocks on the door.

" What is it Tsuna? Shouldn't you be doing your paperwork?" The rain guardian steps outside.

" Well, there's something I want to ask."

" Sure. What is it?"

" You guys…What're you guys hiding from me?"

There's a moment of silence before Yamamoto says " We don't have anything to hide from you Tsuna."

" Don't lie to me Yamamoto! I know that there's something-"

" Tsuna, the only thing I can tell is…Well, everything didn't go as we planned. But you don't need to worry. We still have control over it. Now get back to your works, I still have some business to deal with." Then the rain guardian goes inside his room and close the door.

_Well, that didn't work…_ Tsuna thinks while sitting in his office. _Maybe I should try something else… _he could trick Gokudera to tell him. Yes, just a little trick and then…God, only one year leaving in the Vongola mansion and he sounds just like Reborn. He signs.

" Ciaossu, Dame-Tsuna." A familiar voice drags Tsuna out of his thought.

" R-Reborn? What are you doing here?" Tsuna's eyes widen at the person standing at the door.

" I heard you were going around and forced everyone to tell you what you want to know, heh?"

" H-How do you know that?"

" Who do you think I am Tsuna? And if you want to know, you could have just asked me."

" Really? I think you're the kind of person that never tells anything."

" Well, I don't want you to know since you have too much works to deal with, but if you insist, then I have no objection. Afterall, we just want to help you with your work!"

" Then tell me!"

" Fine! It all started about two month ago…"

Yay! Done with chapter 2. I never thought this come out so late…

If you like this, review ok?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is finally done. Hope you guys like it.

Vongola's vampire

Chapter 3

_**Two month ago**_

" Welcome back Tenth! Did you solve the problem?"

" Yeah, I think I did. That familia won't bother us from now on."

" Hey, you're back Dame-Tsuna. You haven't finished your paperwork yet, right?"

" Please Reborn! I've just finished dealing with the mafia out there, and now I have to do the stupid paperwork?"

" It's your job too, isn't it?" Reborn stared.

" Urgh…Fine…" Tsuna signs and walked to his office.

" Reborn, you think Tenth is suffering from too much works? "

" I think so. But it's his job, we can't interfere."

" Poor Tenth. I wish we could help him in some way…" Gokudera signs.

" Hey! What're you guys talking about?" Both Reborn and Gokudera turned around only to saw Yamamoto smiling at them.

" Baseball idiot! We were talking about how we can help Tenth."

" Yeah, he's suffering from too much works right? If only there were two Tsunas. One does the paperworks, while the other deals with mafia business…" Yamamoto said.

" Hmm…you know Yamamoto. It's not a bad idea…" Reborn smiled mysteriously.

" What are you talking about Reborn?"

" Well, you guys go tell other guardians to meet me at the lab. And don't tell Dame-Tsuna about this." Reborn then headed to the Vongola's lab, leaving Yamamoto and Gokudera behind.

" What's he thinking?" They both asked.

" Why did you suddenly call us here Reborn? Is there something wrong?" Chrome asked when they were standing in the lab.

" Well, Yamamoto gives me an idea. If there're two Tsunas, one do the paperworks, one do the mafia works, then things will be much easier and I don't have to hear any complaint from Dame-Tsuna again!" Reborn said.

" What? You mean like…creating another Tenth?" Gokudera's eyes widen.

" Sure. I'll tell Shamal and Gianni and Spanner to help too."

" You mean…for real? And how are we going to do that? " Mukuro asked surprisingly.

" This is not a joke, Mukuro." Reborn stared at the mist guardian.

" Who argee with me?" He asked.

" Um…If this can help Boss, then I'll try to help too." Chrome raised a hand.

" I'm in too. This is for Tenth's sake, right?"

" Well, this is my idea afterall…" Yamamoto gave out a weak smile.

" I don't care. If you want to do it, then just do." Hibari yawned and looked away.

" If my sweet Chrome agreed, then I'll argee." Mukuro smirked.

" I'm in too. To the extreme everyone!" Ryohei shouted.

" Shut up! You want everybody to hear us?" Reborn stared, then turned to Lambo " And what about you, stupid cow?"

Lambo gave a glance at the other guardians before saying " Well, everyone's in, so I'm in then…I don't wanna miss the fun."

' Then we're all argee right? Let's started it, the Vongola's new project." Reborn smirked.

_**Present**_

" What? You mean you guys created another me?" Tsuna screams.

" Stupid-Tsuna, listen to the end! Yes, we did created another you, but it's quite-"

" You mean…for real? And what was the problem?"

" We need to creat someone who can deal with mafia business. That means he must be strong and good at fighting, talking and so on. So we used your blood, well actually, the Vongola's blood. We think by doing that, we could create someone that looks like you in your HDWmode, but sadly, the plan didn't go well."

" What do you mean? What happened?"

Reborn looks at the ground. He still remember that day, when the Vongola's lab was horribly damaged, everyone got injured, and one thing was created. He shakes his head, trying to force those images away, then looks at Tsuna.

" That day you were on a trip to visit the Shimon, remember? So you didn't see what had happened here. Although that's lucky of you."

" Reborn, tell me what happened now!"

" Well, let's just say that we succeeded or that was what we thought. But there's one thing we forgot. We used the Vongola's blood to create him, and now we have a vampire that only want to drink the Vongola's blood."

Tsuna blinks. " What? A vampire? Like..for real?" He whispers.

" Well, he does not actually looks like a vampire. In fact, I think the only difference is that he's only interested in blood."

" What happened after that?"

" It was pretty hard, but finally we locked him up in the basement, and hide the real door so that noone can enter.

" You mean he's here in-"

" Yes. But don't worry Tsuna. We'll make him disapper soon…"

" What are you saying?"

" We can't keep him here. It's dangerous. You saw Chrome's wound too, right? And if we let him outside, who know what'll happen…"

" You're saying-"

" Yes. We'll kill him." Reborn says coldly.

**I'll try to update this fic more often, since my exam is coming near and I can't touch my computer at that time…**

**Anyway, if you like this, then a review would be nice**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vongola's vampire**

**Chapter 4**

" Kill hin? Reborn! How can you say that so easily?"

" Stupid-Tsuna, you don't understand, do you?"

" Yes! What did he do to deserve it?"

Reborn freezes. His memories slowly come back

That day…

" Reborn! Come here quick!" Yamamoto ran to him and shouted.

" What is it?"

" There's something wrong at the lab. Hibari and Mukuro went to solve the problem, but they haven't reported yes, and I'm worried.

" Let's go there." Reborn stood up from the chair, putting his coffee cup down on the table.

Yamamoto opened the lab's door and yelled " Guys? Are you ok?" His eyes widen at the scene. Reborn came in, and his mind froze.

The guardians were standing next to the door, breathing heavily. He could see cuts and scratches on their bodies. Some were bleeding, but not too badly.

There were blood everywhere in the room. Deep, red blood on the floor, the wall, but mostly it was from the people that were laying on the floor, unconscious.

" Did we…succeeded?" he asked the guardians.

Gokudera looked at him. He had a few cuts on his face, and his eyes were saying " No". The storm guardian shook his head and pointed to the middle of the room.

Reborn turns his head to where Gokudera was pointing.

Tsunayoshi was standing in the middle of the room. He had blood scattered all over his body. His hair was messy and was also covered with some red color. Reborn couldn't see his face since he was looking at the floor. But the Tsunayoshi looked up, staring at the guardians with his orange eyes. Reborn noticed that there was blood all over his face aswell.

" Why did you create me?"

Reborn shakes his head, tring to force that images away. Tsuna stares at him before saying " He did really bad stuff…right?" He asks hesitantly.

" Glad you understand now, Stupid-Tsuna."

" Not yet. I still can't agree with you guys. You can take life away that easily."

" Dame-Tsuna, do you know how many lives he has almost killed?"

" But still, he hadn't kill anyone yet…"

" Well, why don't you just go and see him? I'm sure you'll understand!"

" Fine, just let me!"

" Hmm, now I have an idea…" Reborn smirks at Tsuna.

" What idea?"

" Well, here's the deal. If you…manage to stay down there with him for 3 days and's still alive, then I won't kill him."

" What?" Tsuna's eyes widen.

" You don't want to? Good then-"

" W-Wait. I-I need to think about that."

" You don't have time. Now answer me. Yes or No?" Reborn demands.

Tsuna blinks, then fixes his eyes on the floor.

" Yes." He whispers.

" That's what I want to hear. I'll go call Mukuro. Let's go Tsuna." Reborn grabs Tsuna's collar and drags him along.

" Hey Vongola, you're sure about this?" The mist guardian looks at Tsuna.

" Y-Yes, I'm sure."

" Just do it Mukuro." Reborn yawns.

" Fine." Mukuro pulls out his weapon and stabs it on the floor. Then the doors start to change, and Tsuna blinks when the real door appears.

" Good luck Vongola. Try to survive…so that I can take over your body, kufufu."

Tsuna places a hand on the door, shaking nervously.

" Stupid-Tsuna, get in quickly." Reborn opens the door and throws Tsuna inside, them slam it behind him. " Mukuro, finish the work."

The mist guardian uses his illusion again, then turns to Reborn " You sure Vongola can handle things down there?"

" Yes, I'm sure."

" Why?"

" 'Cause he's Dame-Tsuna, and he can do everything."

**A/N: Well, that's chapter 4. I finally done with the exam, so I'll try to update this more often...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vongola's vampire**

**Chapter 5**

" Ouch, that hurt." Tsuna groans and walks down the stairs. There's only one small window, bright enough for him to see his feet. Tsuna breaths deeply then starts walking down the stairs. _One. Two. Three. _He loses count after 15. But after about 5 minutes, he finally reaches the bottom.

Tsuna stares at the trails of blood all over the floor. He takes a step forward, try not to make any sound.

" Who's there?" A voice almost makes him jump.

" If it's about Chrome's injury again, I already told you it was just an accident!"

" N-No. I'm not here for that." Tsuna says, trying to be calm.

" Then what are you here for? Kill me, blame me or are you just some of the Vongola's enemy that I need to kill?"

" No, not that.I-" Tsuna walks forward.

" Then what do you want?" He moves closer to that voice.

' I-" Tsuna freezes. The weak light from the window lets him see the person clearly. He looks green and weak but exactly like Tsuna, except for the chain on his left leg that is connected with the wall and the orange eyes that are staring at him in surprise.

" You…What are you doing here?"

" I-Well, I made a deal with Reborn and-"

" I don't care. Go back. This isn't the place for you!"

" I-I can't do that."

" Why?"

" I made a deal with Reborn. If I manage to stay here for 3 days and still alive, he won't kill you."

The other Tsuna blinks. " Are you insane?"

"N- No. I think I can live here for 3 days-"

" I didn't mean that. Who would risk his life for someone like me?"

" Don't say that. I can't let Reborn take a life away so easily."

The other Tsuna laugh. A cold laugh.

" Tsuna, I'm not worth living. I know that I've threaten so many people, and with this state, I don't know if I can live 'til next week."

" But even so, a life is a life."

"…"

" I'll take that as a ' yes ' . So I guess I'll be staying here for 3 days, right?" Tsuna walks across the room and sits down next to the other.

" Do whatever you want Tsuna." The other looks away.

" Ok. And you, uh, I mean… What should I call you?"

" The other call me 'Tsunayoshi'."

" Then I'll call you Tsunayoshi too. Is that okay with you?"

" Sure."

" Ok then…Tsunayoshi. I'll be here for a while. Hope you don't mind."

" I don't mind Tsuna. People don't come here much. And when they did, they just often come with some food and force me to eat it."

" Tsuna, you don't know how dangerous I am. If I can get outside, surely I'll bite everyone I see, or worse…I'll kill them just to get some blood, sice I don't have those stupid fangs like real vampires…"

" Well, you haven't kill anyone yet, right?"

" But they all got injured badly, and I just let them bleed to death."

" Don't say that Tsunayoshi. You're not a bad guy."

There is a moment of silence before Tsunayoshi says.

" You really think so Tsuna?"

" Of course." Tsuna blinks.

" Thanks Tsuna. You're the first person to say that."

Tsuna turns away, feeling his heart pounding fast. _What's wrong with me?_ He tries to ignores it by looking at the small window. The weak light is moving away. _It must be 1pm now…_

" Do you need to eat anything Tsuna?"

" Huh? Um, no I'm fine…"

" If you need something, tell me."

Tsuna nods, then looks at the window again. _How can he stand this? There's nothing to do here…_ He suddenly feels sleepy, and remembers that last night he couldn't sleep. _Well, I'll just take a small nap then…_He closes his eyes and quickly falls asleep.

" Urgh…" Tsuna turns and opens his eyes as he smells the smell of a blanket. He's lying on the bed with a blanket over his body.

_What? Where am I?_ he gets up, only to find out that Tsunayoshi's leaning himself against the wall, but he wakes up when hearing the sound. " You're awake, Tsuna?"

" How long've I been sleeping?"

" About 10 hours, I guess."

" What? Really? But why am I sleeping on your bed?"

" You don't want to sleep there?"

" No, but…This is your bed right?"

" It's okay Tsuna. I can sleep on the ground."

" But still-"

" I said it's okay. Now just go back to sleep."

" If you say so…" Tsuna lays down and once again closes his eyes.

The first day has passed and he's still alive.

**Yeah...I'll try to explain all of these in chapter 6 and 7...Everything between Tsuna and Tsunayoshi, I promise!**

**And I currently don't have a beta reader, so sorry for the grammar in here since it's a pain to search through this myself..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vongola's vampire.**

**Chapter 6**

**Warining: This is a horrible chapter...And when I say horrible... I really mean it. In other words, it sucks, in my opinion.**

" Urg…" Tsuna opens his eyes when the sound of a chain makes him wake up. He turns and sees Tsunayoshi going around the room.

" Sorry Tsuna. Did I wake you up?"

" No, not really, I just think it's time to wake up. You're up early."

" I heard some noise and went to check." Tsunayoshi points to a food tray on his left. " Someone puts it at the stairs. I think that's your meal for today."

" So where's your?" Tsuna looks around.

" I don't eat these stuff Tsuna."

" Then what do you eat?"

" I already told you. The only thing I'm interested in is blood."

Tsuna blinks. The light is stronger today, so he can see Tsunayoshi more clearly. He looks…weak and pale, and it looks like he hasn't sleep for a long time.

" Tsunayoshi, you…you haven't drink any blood yet?"

" I can't find the right one." He looks at Tsuna.

" Right one? What do you mean?"

" I want to drink the same blood that's in my body. In other word, the Vongola's blood."

" The Vongola's blood? But if you want to drink that blood, why did you attach other people?"

" I can't help it. My body keeps saying that I need to try that person's blood…to see if it's the blood I'm looking for."

" So if it's the Vongola's blood then you can drink it, right?"

" What do you mean Tsuna?"

" You…you can drink my blood if you want."

" What the hell are you saying?"

" Tsunayoshi, if you keep doing this, you will end up dying, you need to eat something right, then drink my blood."

" I-I can't do that."

" Why? You said you want to drink the Vongola's blood, and it's inside me."

" If I do that, you…you'll die."

" I guess losing some blood doesn't hurt much…"

" The thing is…I have to cut you open to get it. Remember what I say? I only want to drink blood, I'm not a real vampire, so I don't have those stupid fangs and stuffs."

Tsuna sighs and leans himself against the wall, then he tries to move closer to Tsunayoshi.

" I'm sorry Tsuna."

" Why are you saying sorry?"

" I wish there was something I could do."

" Tsunayoshi, why are you only interested in blood?"

" Maybe it's because they use the Vongola's blood to create me, so my body wants the taste of that blood again…"

" Then if you can drink some of my blood, you won't be so upset about it anymore, right?"

" Maybe." Tsunayoshi says simply " But I can't kill you just to get some blood Tsuna."

" You don't have to." Tsuna stands up and go around the room, fixing his eyes on the ground.

" What are you looking for?"

" Something sharp…like this one." He picks up a piece of glass.

" Tsuna, wait! Don't tell me-" Tsunayoshi quickly stands up and goes over Tsuna, making the chain sound loudly.

" I'm not doing it. I'll just cut my arm a little, so the blood will come out, but not too much." Tsuna says and stabs his finger with the glass piece.

" There." He slowly pulls it out, only to see one small red cut on his finger.

" Drink it Tsunayoshi." He points it to his other self.

" Tsuna…you sure?"

" Yes. And since we don't have any bandage in here, we'll need to disinfect it somehow."

Tsunayoshi grabs Tsuna's hand, then takes one looks at him and puts the finger in his mouth.

He almost bites Tsuna's finger when the blood touches his tougue.

_Oh God, is this the taste of the Vongola's blood? It's so good…_He licks Tsuna's finger, try not to waste any drop. Then he pulls the finger out when he doesn't feel it bleeding anymore.

" T-Tsunayoshi, do you want more?" Tsuna asks.

Tsunayoshi licks his lips. He forces his mind to say no. _If I go any further, Tsuna may end up dying…But my body is screaming…I need to have more of that blood…_ Several thoughts run through his head. _Just a little more_. He looks at Tsuna, then nods.

" Ok." Tsuna bites his líp, then uses the sharp glass to create another deep cut on his wrist. He groans a little when the blood starts to come out. " T- Tsuna, you shouldn't cut at that place!". He can feel Tsunayoshi 's tougue on it, and he's saying the blood's coming out too much, then the surrounding images get darker and darker 'til he can't see anything anymore.

" Urg… " Tsuna opens his eyes, feeling a horrible headache and pain at his wrist. He raises his arm only to see the wrist's wrapped with a white cloth, somewhat looks like a handkerchief. Tsuna breathes, suddenly feeling dizzy, but then he hears the sound of the chain.

" I'm so glad you're awake."

Tsuna tries to get up from the bed, but fails. He turns and stares at Tsunayoshi, who's looking back at him with worried eyes. There's some blood on his face and clothes.

" W-What happened?"

" I'm sorry. You were bleeding too much and I tried to stop it…but I realized I can't drink all of your blood, so I tried to bandaged it. I'm hoping it doesn't hurt you much."

" No, I'm fine now Tsunayoshi."

" You should get some sleep Tsuna. You lost lots of blood today…"

" Yeah. And how about you? Do you feel any different?"

" I don't know. But I have to say…your blood is delicious.." Tsunayoshi tries to clean the blood on his face.

" Hope it help you." Tsuna gives a weak smile and lies down.

" Ok. Now sleep. I don't want to see you die."

" Um. But can I ask you one last thing?" He turns to his other self

" Yes. What is it?"

" You told me you would attack people just to drink their blood, then why didn't you do that to me when I first came here?"

" I've learn how to control myself when I'm locked in here. But I don't know if I can hold back if there're too many people."

" Is that so?" Tsuna closes his eyes.

" Goodnight." Tsunayoshi's voice whispers by his ear.

Somehow, he thinks that's not the only reason.

**Well, I promises chapter 7 will be better, I think...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Vongola's vampire**

**Chapter 7**

" You feel any better?" Tsunayoshi asks when Tsuna wakes up the next morning.

" I think I'm good now. What about you?"

" Don't know, but I feel somewhat different. I don't feel so upset about the Vongola's blood anymore."

" That's good right?"

" Yeah…Oh, and that's your food for today, I think." Tsunayoshi points to a tray next to the bed.

" Tsunayoshi, you want to eat with me?" Tsuna grabs the tray and sits next to the other. " You should try to eat something, ya know?"

" I'm not sure about this…"

" Here. Try this." Tsuna gives his other self some bread.

Tsunayoshi looks at the bread, then takes it from the other's hand.

" Come on!"

He takes a small bites of the bread and chews slowly, then swallows it.

" So? How does it taste?"

Tsunayoshi licks his líp, then turns to Tsuna.

" Well, it doesn't taste like the other times I tries it. I think I finally feel some flavor in here…"

" Then try to eat all of it!" Tsuna says cheerfully.

" I'll eat it at another time." Tsunayoshi throws the bread back on the tray.

" Ah..really..?"

" Yes. Since I can start to eat these things, I'll not be dead, right?"

" It's true, but you already look pale and weak enough…"

" Only drink water for nearly three weeks…Who wouldn't look like that Tsuna?"

" R-Really? You haven't eaten anything 'til now?"

" I tried a few times, but those food tasted horrible." Tsunayoshi glances at the tray.

" But now you can eat them, then you should eat a lot!"

" I think you should be the one to eat a lot. You've lost lots of blood, you know that?"

" If it's to help you, then I won't regret anything!"

Tsunayoshi blinks, then looks at Tsuna's bandaged wrist. " Why?"

" Huh?"

" Why are you helping me? I'm just…well, I don't know what I am, really."

" You're a human, Tsunayoshi. You have a life too, and I can't let the other take it away from you!"

" That's the only reason?"

" Well, not really. I just know that I want to help you. When I first saw you in here, I really fell sorry for you and—"

" You're saying that you just pity me?"

" What? I-I don't—"

" I don't need you to pity me. I've had a lot of people doing that. Your sun guardian, your rain guardian, and even Reborn. I can't stand that. I-I'm not.." Tsunayoshi gives a death glare at Tsuna and walks to another corner of the room, making the chain sound loudly.

" Tsunayoshi, wait—" Tsuna stands up and follows his other self

" Stop, Tsuna. I said I don't need you to pity me. Stay away from me!" Tsunayoshi looks at Tsuna and says angrily.

Tsuna stops. " You- You don't want to be near me anymore?"

" If you just pity me, you can go away now." Tsunayoshi pauses for a moment " That girl…Chrome, whenever she comes in here, she keeps looking at me with those eyes, those pitying eyes. I couldn't stand it anymore, so I told her to stay away from me, she she didn't listen, she kept saying things like " I want to help you." And I was really frustrated, so I broke the water cup and stabbed hẻ in the arm with a piece of glass. I just want to give her a warning, but she was bleeding badly…and she ran away, she looked so scared… I guess she'll stay away from me from now on. " Tsunayoshi laughs a little. " If you don't want that to happen to you, you should stay away aswell Tsuna."

" Stop it! I-I just want to help you, but if-if you don't want that then I'll go away!" Tsuna walks to one side of the bed and sít down, leans himself against the wall and burries his face into his arms.

Tsunayoshi only need a few second to realizes Tsuna's crying. His anger suddenly disappear. He goes to where Tsuna's sitting and tries to say softly " T-Tsuna? I didn't mean it…" He then touches the other's hair.

" Don't touch me Tsunayoshi. I- I just want to help you, but you said…you said all those things..You don't want me to be near you anymore."

" I'm sorry, I was just angry because people always pity me—"

" I don't pity you Tsunayoshi. I just want to help you. And I just want to stay with you! But you won't let me!"

" I know that Tsuna. I really apriciate it. So please don't cry!" Tsunayoshi wraps his arms around the other's waist, trying to calm Tsuna down.

" Will you let me stay with you?" Tsuna asks.

" I will. I'm here with you, so there's no need to cry anymore." Tsunayoshi lets out a relieve sign when Tsuna looks at him.

" You…you don't hate me anymore?"

" I don't hate you Tsuna."

Tsuna burries his face into the other's chest. " Thank you." He mumbles.

_I should be the one to say that… What was I thinking? Tsuna will never pity me in that way. He comes here because he wants to stay with me…_

_Isn't that right, Tsuna?_

**Well, there's one more chapter to go...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Vongola's vampire**

**Chapter 8**

" There. Good luck." Mukuro puts away his weapon and looks as Reborn opens the door and walks in.

" You think he survives?" Yamamoto asks.

" Yes. Like I said, he's dame-Tsuna, and there's nothing he can't do."

" He has to survive, so I can take his body…kufufu…"

Reborn ignores Mukuro's sentence and goes downstair, closing the door behind him. He walks into the usual room and looks around.

" Well well Tsunayoshi, when did you start eating those things?" He stares at Tsunayoshi, who's eating a small sandwich.

" What are you doing here Reborn?" Tsunayoshi stares back with his orange eyes.

" I'm here to pick up Stupid-Tsuna. Looks like he has done something that I've been trying fpr the past three weeks and still failed, while he only needs 3 days…Where is he anyway?"

Tsunayoshi points to the bed.

" You let him sleep on your bed and you sleep on the floor? Looks loke he did another thing…" Reborn goes to the bed and starts slapping on Tsuna's face. " Dame-Tsuna, wake up!"

" Ouch! What the—" Tsuna opens his eyes. " R-Reborn? What are you—"

" It has been three days, so I'm here to pick you up. There're tons of works waiting for you. Let's hurry up." Reborn grabs Tsuna's arm and drags him to the stairs.

" Wait Reborn! What about Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna struggles, trying to get away from Reborn.

" You did survive, so I won't kill him. Happy?"

" But..you don't intend to leave him here, do you?"

" Don't worry Tsuna, I won't die." Tsunayoshi says. " Since I can eat these food, I'll survive."

" But…I can't let you stay here forever… Reborn, do something!"

" I can't. That's not our deal."

" But..we…"

" If you want to make another deal, I'll be waiting."

" What? Another deal?"

" If you can stay down here for 3 weeks, I'll let you in charge of taking care of Tsunayoshi. How does that sound?"

" R-Really?" Tsuna frowns. Reborn's never been this nice to him.

" Yes. And I'll send the paperworks down here later. But if you don't want to deal, then fine."

" N-No, I'm fine. Let's make a deal."

" Don't worry Tsuna. I'll help you with the paperwork." Tsunayoshi says.

" Thanks Tsunayoshi." Tsuna sighs. Paperworks again…

" Then I'll be going now. But first.." Reborn pulls out his gun and point at Tsunayoshi.

" Reborn, what the hell—"

_Bang!_

Reborn's bullet hits the chain on Tsunayoshi's leg and break it in half.

" Consider this as a present from me. Hope you two happy." Reborn smirks and disappears at the stairs.

Tsuna stares. What has gotten into Reborn? Is this a dream or something?

" Tsuna…" Tsuna feels a hand on his shoulder.

" W-Who—Oh, it's you Tsunayoshi…" Tsuna turns.

" Thanks to Reborn, now I can walks around easily."

" Y-Yeah."

" Tsuna, there's something I want you to know."

" W-What is it Tsunayoshi?"

" I love you." Tsunayoshi says and kisses the other on the lips.

" You-You love me?" Tsuna's eyes widen.

Tsunayoshi nods simply.

" I-I love you too…"

" Thank you Tsuna." Tsunayoshi kisses him again.

" Tsunyoshi..stop it.. I don't want Reborn to see us like this."

" Ah, ok." Tsunayoshi smiles. He still lives in this place, but with Tsuna by his side, everything's going to be ok.

**Vongola's vampire**

**~End~**

**Sorry if the last chapter dissapoints you...it's just...Tsuna's 3 days is up...and I'm thinking about writing some bonus parts..but... still...**


End file.
